Harry Potter, the Chosen One
by DWDuck
Summary: After Harry follows Sirius through the Veil of Death, the two of them are thrust through time and space to a point long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away. Under the training of Yoda and Ahsoka Tano, Harry will learn the skills he needs to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One, and defeat a dark lord back on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Harry Potter, the Chosen One

(A Harry Potter / Star Wars crossover)

AUTHOR: Patrick Mallard (DWDuck)

SUMMARY: After Harry follows Sirius through the Veil of Death, the two of them are thrust through time and space to a point long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away. Under the training of Yoda and Ahsoka Tano, Harry will learn the skills he needs to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One, and defeat a dark lord back on Earth.

SETTING: This story takes place immediately after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and in between Episodes 3 and 4 of the Star Wars saga. This story is AU, and does not take into events presented in Star Wars: Rebels, or anything after Sirius fell through the Veil in the Harry Potter universe.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights to either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and the House of Mouse. No profit is being made from this story, unless it encourages someone to to purchase items related to Harry Potter or Star Wars. If that ends up being the case, Jean… Mickey, you're welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Much like Unexpected Animagus before it, I can't get this story out of my head, and decided to go ahead and start writing it. Obviously, this story is AU and full of my own particular brand of humor. In other words, **WARNING** the occasional pun and low brow humor lie ahead.

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

Nar Shaddaa

Ahsoka Tano woke from a fitful sleep, and cursed under her breath in a very un-Jedi like manner. The walls of the flat were very thin, and her neighbors bred like womp rats (meaning both noisily and frequently.) She rolled over, and hugged her pillow over her blue and white montrals to try and block out the noise.

Ahsoka was hiding out on Nar Shaddaa to avoid being another victim of the Great Jedi Purge. A purge led by her one time master, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. As such, Ahsoka had rented a tiny flat in one of the worst areas of the vertical city in an effort to stay under the Imperial radar.

A frown of confusion crossed Ahsoka's orange face as she realized that the amorous trio that shared a wall with her were quiet for once. She sat up, and slowly looked around the room. Her eyes confirmed what the echolocating abilities of her montrals told her - she was alone in the studio flat. Careful to only use passive powers, Ahsoka opened her mind to the Force to try and sense if one of those thrice damned Inquisitors was nearby.

The instant she closed her eyes, Ahsoka was flooded by a feeling that the Universe wanted her to go somewhere, and it wanted her to do it NOW! While she no longer had any belief (or trust) in the Jedi order, Ahsoka still firmly believed in the living Force, and the feeling was too pure to have come from any other source.

Sighing, Ahsoka slid out bed, naked as the day she was born. She put on a gray, non-descript work coveralls she had taken to wearing in an effort to blend in with the dock workers. Once she was dressed, Ahsoka reached under her mattress, and pulled out her lightsabers. The weapons fit snugly in special, quick release holsters she had installed in her sleeves. After packing the few other belongings she owned into a depressingly small bag, Ahsoka took one final look around the tiny flat.

Satisfied she had collected all of her belongings, Ahsoka pulled out a small, metal orb, and adjusted the settings on the side. While her neighbors had annoyed her to no end, they definitely didn't deserve to die for their noisome mating rituals. She set the thermal detonator to its lowest setting. It was now powerful enough to remove any DNA traces in the room, but not powerful enough to go through the plas-steal walls of the building. With a flick of the wrist, she tossed the thermal detonator into the flat, and then shut the door as made her way out into Nar Shaddaa.

One of the reasons Ahsoka had decided to live near the dockyards was the presence of an Imperial impound yard on the outskirts of the district. She knew that at some point she would probably have to leave Nar Shaddaa quickly, and stealing a smuggler's ship away from the Imperial bastards sounded both fun and poetic. Ahsoka always made it a point to walk past the impound yard on her way back from her warehouse job to get an idea of what ships were stored there. The day before, the Imperials had brought in an old CEC YT-1000 light freighter in surprising good condition. It was even more impressive that the freighter was in one piece considering the previous owner had not only been smuggling spice, but indulging in it as well.

A quick flick of her arm had Ahsoka's larger lightsaber resting comfortably in her hand. The ancient weapon made quick work of cutting through the outer plas-crete wall of the impound yard nearest the YT-1000 freighter. She waited silently in the shadows of the ships while she visually inspected the spaceship that looked vaguely like a round sandwich with an olive stuck in the middle. Ahsoka shook her head in dark amusement. She decided she really should limit the amount of meals she was skipping.

When the expected alarm never activated, Ahsoka crept silently back to the wall she had cut through. From this side of the wall, she could see that the builders had cut corners. The owners of the construction crew probably bribed the Imperial inspector to ignore the fact that the wall only had one sensor along the top, instead of the standard three spaced evenly from the bottom to the top of the wall. Realizing she had more time than she had expected, Ahsoka gave in to her childish side and indulged in a little "artistic expression".

In the morning, the impound workers were shocked to not only find the YT-1000 was missing, but someone had burned into the wall a rough drawing of Lord Vader on the receiving end of a sexual encounter with a very well endowed Gungan. For some reason they couldn't fathom, the Gungan had a speech bubble above him that read, "Meesa missed our special time, Annie."

Ahsoka cautiously piloted her "appropriated" light freighter well outside of the Nal Hutta system to start her quest to go wherever it was the Force was sending her. When she was certain she was far enough from any of the poorly hidden spy satellites in the system's asteroid belt, she started prepping the freighter's engines for an interstellar voyage. Trusting the Force would guide her, the young Togruta closed her eyes, pushed forward on the lever that controlled the jump drive, and made a blind jump into hyperspace.

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

Dagobah

Master Yoda made his way carefully through the swamp during his morning walk. Like it had on countless days before, his subconscious steered him to the strange stone arch set on one of the few raised hills in the swamp. The arch was narrow, gray stone structure that looked liked it would fall apart at any moment. The fact that the stone arch was still standing after the terrible storms and occasional planet quakes was an intriguing mystery.

Yoda had originally found the arch a few weeks after he had made his escape from his battle with the Emperor. There were two sources of dark Force energy near where he decided to build his hut. The first was a cave he had dubbed "the Cave of evil". The old Jedi Master had visited the cave on the urging of the Force ghost of his one time pupil, Qui-Gon, during the Clone wars. The second source of dark energies was the one that surrounded the strange arch. The arch itself was tied to Force, but was neither light nor dark. It was simply a tool. The dark energy came from the deaths of numerous Force sensitives around and near the arch.

Like all of the days before, the strange writings etched into the stone refused to give any answers as to who had built the arch, or what it's actual purpose was. Yoda sighed loudly as he sat on a fallen log next to the arch, so he could rest a while and meditate on the mystery of the structure.

Yoda was nearing 900 years old, and felt every day of each of those years in his tired, old bones. His limited ability to sense the future had told him that he had to wait until after he taught two more padawans before he could finally rest, and become one with the Force. He assumed that this meant he would be teaching the Skywalker twins, and they wouldn't be ready to start their training for some years to come. Since he had nothing else to do (and had forgotten to pack his tri-dee viewer when he fled Coruscant,) meditating on the arch and watching moss grow was what passed as entertainment on the swamp planet.

The sound of a ship descending through the lightning streaked clouds drew his wrinkled, green face upwards. A quick search with the Force helped him recognize a Force signature he never expected to feel again. His curiosity peaked when the saucer shaped freighter landed softly in a clearing next to the stone arch.

Ahsoka cautiously walked to the bottom of the loading ramp, her physical and Force senses searching for any sign of danger. She put her head in her hands, and shook them in frustration when she recognized the tiny, green figure sitting on a root next to a stone arch. "I should have known. There was only one Jedi strong enough to send a summons through the Force over that great of a distance," she moaned. "What do you want, old one?!" Ahsoka spat.

"See you again too, good it is," Yoda chuckled. When he saw she was not amused, Yoda decided to change tact. "Angry at the Council, you still are. Council, exist it does not. Anger, can you let go of," he chided the ex-Jedi.

Trying to ignore the horrible smells around her, Ahsoka took in a deep, cleansing breath to center herself. "Sorry, Master Yoda, I just get a little testy when I'm forced to abandon a decent hiding place to reply to a summons from someone I no longer feel has my best interest at heart," she stated.

Yoda cocked his head to the side in confusion, the hair on the end of one of his long, pointed ears brushing the side of his robe. "Summon you, I did not," he replied.

"Well, if you didn't summon me, why am I here?" Ahsoka asked slowly, not sure she was going to like the answer if one was given.

A low hum coming from the stone arch had Ahsoka and Yoda look over at it, and then had them creep closer to examine it. The writings etched into the stone glowed, and then shifted as if they were liquid stone/ he liquid stone reformed into new patterns. The humming grew louder and then faded away as a strange looking mist started to form in the middle of the arch and then spread to the sides where it clung like fabric. Muffled voices and the sound of a battle could be heard from behind the curtain like mist.

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

Harry watched in dawning horror as his godfather, Sirius Black, taunted his cousin, Bellatrix Le-strange nee Black, in their impressive duel. Sirius was clearly the better dueler and was just playing with Bellatrix. Harry wasn't too worried that Sirius might lose the duel, he was worried that Sirius wasn't watching where he was in the room, and had stepped dangerously close to the stone arch. An arch the older wizards had called the Veil of Death.

Bellatrix gave a wicked smile and cast the one spell from her childhood that she knew Sirius was horrible at blocking. With a twist of her hand and snap of her wrist, she cast a simple tickling charm at her cousin. Like he had always done during their childhood, Sirius failed to block it. He stumbled backwards through the Veil of Death, laughing the entire way. His laughter was cut off short when the final part of him was through the Veil. Bellatrix, and just about everyone else in the room, froze in shock as the Harry potter, the boy who had caused so much trouble, dove through the veil after her cousin.

As Voldemort's chief servant, Bellatrix was of two minds about what she had just witnessed. On one hand, the boy who had defied her lord was gone for good. However, said boy had still been in possession of the prophecy orb she had been commanded to retrieve. She hoped the news of Potter's death would be enough to outweigh Voldemort's displeasure at her failing a mission.

With their objective now no longer possible, Bellatrix gave out a sharp whistle to let the other Death Eaters know it was time to leave. Almost as one, they apparated away in clouds of greasy, black and gray smoke. This left the students and a few adults to collapse in grief over the death of Harry Potter. The adults wept for the loss of the Chosen One. The students wept for the loss of a beloved friend.

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

"Humm… done this before, it has not," Yoda said to himself while tapping on the stone with his wooden cane. Before he could say anything else, a human male with long, black hair and a trimmed, black beard came sailing out of the mist backwards to land flat on his back. For some reason, the human male was laughing hysterically, and didn't stop laughing until a much younger human male with messy, black hair caming flying through the mist to land on the first one. Once the younger one was through, the stone arch shuddered and a crack ran down the length of one side. The mist collapsed back in on itself with a soft whooshing noise.

Harry looked down at Sirius with relief in his heart. Not only was his godfather not dead, but they were together. Harry's elation fled as he realized Sirius's face was contorted into a grimace of pain. "Sirius, are you hurt?" Harry asked quickly.

"You're… kneeling… on… my… quaffles… " Sirius managed to choke out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Harry glanced at where his knee had landed, and rolled quickly off to the side muttering, "Oh, sorry." Harry turned to look back the way they came and saw only a brown and green swamp through the silent stone arch instead of the Death Chamber. "Where are we?" he asked.

Sirius was looking in the same direction Harry was. "Well, if this hell, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. If somehow I managed to tag along with you to heaven, they need to be sued for false advertising," he replied jokingly. Voices from near the edge of the circular stone base of the arch drew their attention. Whatever language the tiny, green skinned man and the beautiful, orange skinned woman were speaking in, it certainly wasn't English.

"What just happened?" Ahsoka inquired. She had experienced much during the Clone Wars, but nothing like what she had just seen.

"No idea, I have," Yoda replied. "Language they speak, unknown to me it is," he added.

Ahsoka frowned for a moment as she thought back to the time she was forced to work in the Jedi Temple Archive. "When you had be grounded and sent to work at the library, Jocasta Nu taught me a Force technique used to learn an alien language directly from the mind of another. She said it was an invaluable skill for the Jedi Consulars who went on to become diplomats," she said.

"Familiar with the technique, I am. Younger human, I will take," Yoda stated.

"No, I'll use the learning technique on the younger one. You get the older one," Ahsoka countered, partly out of spite, and partly due to how handsome the young man was.

Yoda rolled his eyes, and hopped off of the tree root. He shuffled over to where the older human lay, and slowly stretched out his hand to touch the human's forehead. Ahsoka knelt next to the young man, and also slowly reached out to gently touch his forehead. As she touched his forehead under his lightning bolt shaped scar, she wondered if the scar was from an accident, or some sort of ritual self-mutilation.

The instant the tiny, wrinkled, green being touched his forehead, Sirius felt his Occlumency shields gently moved aside, like a lace curtain in a modest breeze. Almost as soon he felt the presence of the alien mind in his, it was gone. The green creature sat down suddenly, and started laughing.

"Oops… more than language did I learn. Powerful Force sensitive he is. Sense of humor, did I absorb," Yoda chuckled. He looked over at Ahsoka, and saw her eyes were locked on the young man's, and she still had her fingers touching his forehead.

Using English, Ahsoka whispered, "Master Yoda, there are two Force presences in him. Both are very, very powerful. The main one reminds me of Anakin's before he turned to the Dark Side. This young man is brave, reckless, and compassionate to a fault. The other presence is extremely dark, and more polluted with evil than anything I've ever felt before."

"Impossible it is for one being two Force signatures to have. Dark parasite it must be," Yoda pronounced. He looked at Harry and said, "Permission I ask, help you I would."

"Sorry, but after dealing with Dobby, I'm a little hesitant to accept help from a small person with long, pointed ears who speaks oddly. I don't even know your names," Harry apologized.

Yoda nodded his head. "Handsome being this Dobby must be," Yoda muttered. "Harm you, I will not. Yoda, I am called," Yoda assured him.

Ahsoka moved her hand from the young man's forehead to hold his hand. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. What is your name?" she asked.

"I'm Harry," Harry replied.

Ahsoka looked over at the other human with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Would that make him 'Harrier'?" she asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, my name is Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather and I want to know what you mean by saying he has some sort of parasite in him? All you did was touch him. You didn't use a wand to diagnose him, or mutter any spells," he demanded.

"Both Yoda and I are able to sense and use something we call the Force. We can sense that you and Harry also have this ability. By opening ourselves up to the Force, we can sense much more than what our physical senses would let us," Ahsoka explained. "There is another lifeforce residing in Harry's scar," she stated.

Harry let his shoulders slump. "Well, that explains the headaches and visions from Voldemort," he joked half-heartedly. He looked over at Yoda. "Can you really get this thing out of me?" he asked, his eyes begging for help.

Yoda closed his eyes, and stretched out his hand towards Harry to direct his Force senses. When he opened his eyes, Yoda answered, "Powerful the Force presence sharing your body is. Alone I tried, kill you it would." Harry let his eyes drop to the ground in disappointment. "But with Ahsoka's help, double the chances of you surviving it would," Yoda added.

"Harry, think about this for minute," Sirius pleaded.

"You heard what they said, there's something powerful and evil living in my scar. It has to be a part of Voldemort. Why else would I be able to see through his eyes?" Harry countered.

All of the color drained from Sirius' face as the pieces fell into place - the pain in Harry's scar whenever Voldemort was near, the visions, why Voldemort tried to kill Harry in the first place. During his exile at the Black home, Dumbledore had tasked Sirius with going through his family's extensive library devoted to the Dark Arts in search of ways for a wizard to cheat death like Voldemort had. The most disturbing of the rituals was committing a cold blooded murder to break off a piece of your own soul to hide in a container. The murder of an innocent in his crib fit the bill perfectly.

"DO IT!" Sirius yelled. "Harry's right! Part of Voldemort's soul is in him. If you can get it out of him, please do," he begged.

Yoda nodded and reached up to take Ahsoka's hand. The Jedi Master and ex-Jedi closed their eyes, and funneled a combination of healing and defensive Force energy into Harry. Tense minutes passed while Yoda and Ahsoka fought the soul fragment of this Voldemort person. Ahsoka was right, even Darth Sidious' Force signature wasn't as tainted with the Dark Side as this soul fragment was. The evil entity fought Yoda and Ahsoka to a standstill until Harry added his own strength in pushing against the monster that murdered his parents. Harry's scream sounded like it came from two voices as his scar split open, and an oily, black smoke like creature streamed out from the broken skin.

Without hesitating, Yoda let go of Ahsoka's hand, and drew his lightsaber. Ahsoka knocked Harry over, and shielded him with her body as the smoke creature dove at him. It was obvious the creature was trying to enter Harry again through the open wound on his forehead.

While the evil entity was distracted, Yoda ignited his glowing, green blade. He used the Force to help him jump over four times his own height, and bounce off of the stone arch. Yoda lept again at an angle, swinging his lightsaber through the Force incarnation of pure Dark side energy. The smoke creature screamed in anguish, and then dissipated back into the Force after the green blade sliced through it.

The last thing Harry heard before he lost consciousness was Yoda saying smugly, "Still have it, I do."

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

Harry slowly swam back to consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he was looking into a set of beautiful blue eyes set in an equally beautiful orange face. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Harry," Ahsoka said softly. "How do you feel?" she inquired.

After taking stock of his senses, Harry replied, "Other than my head hurting, and feeling weak enough that a puffkin could beat me up, not too bad."

"Rest here while I go tell Master Yoda and Sirius that you're awake," Ahsoka instructed before she stood up, and walked out of the room. As she walked out, Harry indulged his teenage self and watched her shapely backside under her gray dress and leggings.

Sighing because he couldn't gather enough strength to sit up, Harry managed to turn his head from side to side. He was in lying in a bed inside a small, metal room. The walls were free of any pictures, and only had one shelf on it, which itself was bare.

After a moment, Harry realized he was able to see these things without his glasses. When he closed his eyes and focused on his other senses again, most of them seemed to be slightly heightened as well. The most dramatic change other his eyesight was with what he considered his connection to Magic. He had never felt it so strong and clearly before.

Before he could ponder on this further, Sirius rushed into the room followed by Ahsoka. Yoda came in a moment later holding a bowl full of steaming sludge. "Drink this, make you feel better it will," Yoda told him.

Sirius helped harry into a sitting position. As the bowl passed under his nose, Sirius commented, "Just to warn you Harry, this stuff smells like ass."

"Smells like ass it might, but promise you I do, taste worse it does," Yoda told him.

Without thinking, Ahsoka joked, "And how would the noble and chaste Master of the Jedi order know what ass tastes like?"

Yoda shrugged his small shoulders. "Tall I am not. After sparring with Master Windu, Jedi locker room we went. Following Windu out of showers, I was. Stopped suddenly, he did. Awkward, it became. Very, Very awkward," he replied in a soft voice. After a moment he added, "Weird the Council meetings were after that. Years did it last."

Sirius blinked his eyes a few times, and then pointed to Yoda with his free hand. "Did he just say what I thought he did?"

Ahsoka slowly nodded her head, and then shook it to clear her mind. "Yes, and we will NEVER talk about it again," she ordered, the images being conjured too disturbing for her. Changing the topic somewhat, she took the bowl from Yoda, and held it up to Harry's mouth. She was impressed that Harry managed to drink the whole bowl full of the vile concoction without gagging even once.

"Tastes better than some of the potions Madam Pomfrey has given me," Harry stated in an offhand manner.

Ahsoka and Sirius gently eased Harry back into a horizontal position. "Rest now, you should," Yoda suggested softly. "Talk more in the morning we will," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, the Chosen One

Chapter 2

Yoda woke up at the crack of dawn, just like always. Ever since he had turned 800 years old, he found getting a full, restful night sleep harder and harder to come by. Remembering the strange appearance of the three guests to his swamp, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to check on them. The older human male, Sirius, and Ahsoka were still asleep. Oddly, the young man with the most Force potential he had seen since Anakin Skywalker, was awake. The feelings he was getting from Harry were an odd combination of curiosity mixed with comfort. The direction the feelings were coming from put Harry somewhere near the kitchen of the ship.

Not willing to let his routine deviate too much, Yoda made his way deeper into the swamp. He stopped at a small pool where the murky water swirled a bit, causing several feet of foam to accumulate along the edge of the land. Happy to give in to his childish side, even if he was nearly 900 years old, Yoda relieved himself and took the opportunity to write his name in the foam.

A voice from behind him startled Yoda, making him mess up the last letter. "I always wondered if 'Yoda' was short for something else. Now I know," the ghost of Qui-gon Ginn chuckled.

Yoda closed the fly on his homespun pants before turning around to face the blue tinted form of his departed friend and one time padawan. "Scared the Sith out of me, you did!" he complained. Yoda pointed one old, wrinkled finger at Qui-gon. "Lucky, dead you already are. Rude to interrupt one when practising their handwriting, it is," he snorted with just the hint of a grin.

The ghost of Qui-gon smiled back. "It's been too long since you smiled, old friend," he commented.

Yoda sighed, and sat on an overturned log nearby. "Not much to smile about since the Clone Wars, there has been," he replied, his smile fading. "To see you, glad I am. Yesterday, strange event in the swamp there was," he told the ghost.

"I know. That's why I'm here," Qui-gon replied. "It turns out the Jedi archivists might have made a slight error when they interpreted the prophecy of the 'Chosen One'," he stated. "Instead of saying 'the Chosen One' will bring balance to the force, the actual prophecy says 'Chosen Ones' - plural," Qui-gon explained. "I believe young Harry is one of the Chosen Ones. He is destined to bring about balance in the Force in his galaxy," he said.

"His galaxy?" Yoda repeated, not sure he had heard Qui-gon correctly.

"Yes, his galaxy. I'm not allowed to tell you more about that except to say the answer to how to get him back lies in that which seems impossible," Qui-gon said cryptically.

"Straight answer can you not give?" Yoda huffed. Qui-gon smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Any other advice have you to give?" he requested.

Qui-gon looked back towards the clearing where Ahsoka had parked her ship. "Harry will be one of your final two students. Ahsoka Tano will help you train him," he said with a firmness to his voice.

Yoda shook his head. "No, too old to start Jedi training he is," he decreed.

"You're wrong," Qui-gon said, seeming to put more into the words than what there was on the surface. "Harry has been through trials at his school more difficult than any we put our padawans through in the academy. Also, one of the reasons we take the younglings at such an early age is an attempt to keep them from developing a sense of what is and isn't possible. I think you'll find Harry has little to no concept of something being impossible is," he argued. Qui-gon could tell from his old master's posture, the little green Jedi had yet to be convinced. "I know you brought the parts to make your personal holocron for when you join the living Force. Use the projector interface and watch Harry's memories. After that, I assure you, you will want to train him," Qui-gon suggested.

"Doubt that correct you are, but nothing better to do have I," Yoda conceded.

Before he faded out view, Qui-gon added, "And Yoda, make sure you have Ahsoka help train him. It's vitally important to the future of both our galaxies that she does."

***Harry Potter, the Chosen One***

Harry Potter sat on the stump of a fallen tree and looked out across the strange swamp. Contrary what Sirius had said the night before, Harry was pretty sure they weren't in Arkansas over in the colonies. Of course Ahsoka telling them they were on a completely different planet helped Harry decide.

Thinking of Ahsoka put a goofy grin on Harry's face. He found himself attracted to her in a way that he had never felt for another girl. Harry thought her montrals and head tails gave her a sort of exotic beauty. He knew himself well enough to know that her shapely curves were another reason he was so attracted to her.

A hissing moan of pain drew his attention to the grass like plants next to the water. Harry stood up and walked over to investigate, thankful his thoughts hadn't led to "a youthful uprising" in his trousers.

"Ohhhh my head! Thatssss the last time I eat one of those orange lizards," a black, serpent like creature moaned. It looked like a snake from Earth, except for the membranous wings that folded out of slits in its back and tail. The creature was on its back with both sets of wings unfurled. The rest of the snake was tied in some sort of intricate knot.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked in Parseltongue.

The serpent managed to twist its head so it could look at Harry. "Damn! I thought the hallucinationssss had worn off. Now I'm hearing one of those clumsssy, two legged thingssss talk," it complained.

"I'm not a hallucination. My name is Harry, and I'm a Parselmouth," Harry assured the serpent.

"Exactly what I would expect a hallucination to sssay. If you're real, then help me untie myself," the serpent requested. Harry bent over, and gently helped the serpent get out of the predicament it was in. Once the serpent stretched out its kinked muscles, it raised its head to get a better look at Harry. "Well, sssmack me with a lizard and call me Sssally, you're real," it muttered. "I'm Sscaley, by the way," it told Harry.

It took Harry a moment to realize this was the serpent's name, not a description, just like his name. "Pleasure to meet you, Sscaley," he responded. They went on to chit chat about nothing in particular.

Yoda walked into the clearing where the ship had landed. He found Ahsoka leaning against a tree, watching Harry with an odd look on her orange face. "Look concerned you do. Why?" he asked.

Without turning to look at Yoda, Ahsoka pointed over at Harry. "After I woke up, I found breakfast had been prepared for me. I came outside to thank Harry, only to find him talking to a serpent," she said.

Yoda looked over at Harry, and saw that there was indeed one of the flying serpents that inhabited this area of the swamp next to him. "So, talk to animals, many people do," Yoda stated.

Ahsoka's face looked like she was searching for the right words. "I know that, but I swear it looks like the serpent is talking back to him," she said. As if to prove her point that Harry and the serpent could understand each other, Harry said something that had the serpent fall over, and roll around as if it were laughing.

Yoda shrugged his shoulders. Considering he had just spent quite a bit of time talking with a Jedi who had been dead for many years, Harry talking with a serpent didn't seem that strange. "Interrupt him, we must. His memories must we view," Yoda decreed.

Ahsoka finally looked down at Yoda, and saw what he was carrying. In his hands were the components used to make a Jedi holocron, the repository of a Jedi's lifetime of wisdom and knowledge. While it wasn't exactly common knowledge, her time in the Temple's library taught Ahsoka that it was possible to bypass the storage crystals and link the neural connectors directly to the holo display, letting one view a person's memories. "This should be interesting," she muttered to herself. Learning more about the shy, handsome, Force sensitive young man seemed like the perfect way to spend the morning.

Scaley hissed a quick, "Ssssee you later, sssspeaker," as Yoda and Ahsoka walked over to Harry. Harry waved a cheerful goodbye, and turned to look at his new friends.

Wanting to see how Harry would react, Yoda told him, "View your memories, a ghost suggested I do."

"Anyone I would know?" Harry asked as if talking to a ghost was perfectly normal, which to him it was.

Yoda shook his head. "Doubtful it is. One of my old students it was. Qui-gon Jinn named was he," he replied.

"Why do you want to view my memories?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Suggested I teach you to be a Jedi, Qui-gon did. Said most difficult trials you have faced already. If satisfied I am, train you I will," Yoda answered. Gesturing with the equipment he carried, Yoda assured Harry, "Hurt this will not. Relaxing and restful you should find it."

Sirius came walking down the cargo ramp, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had heard what Yoda had requested from Harry. While he was more than eager to view Harry's memories during the time he was incarcerated in Azkaban, he wasn't sure such a private person as Harry would want others to view his memories. Deciding to be a responsible adult for once, he asked an obvious question, "Why would Harry want to be a Jedi...whatever that is?"

Yoda and Ahsoka were speechless. In all their travels, no one had ever asked that question before. The Jedi and their powers were at least spoken of in the legends of almost all of the known sentient species in the galaxy.

"Once skilled in the force, many wondrous things can he do," Yoda replied after the Jedi Grand Master's brain rebooted. "Move things with the power of the Force Jedi are able to," he added as an example. To demonstrate, Yoda closed his eyes, raised his wrinkled hand, and pointed towards a large rock. The rock gracefully lifted out of the swamp, moved several meters, and then gently touched down again.

Sirius was impressed with the silent, wandless spell casting, but not enough to let two strangers watch his godson's most private moments. "Nice, not too terribly impressive, but nice," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Harry, if you would be so kind as to put that rock back where Yoda found it," he requested.

"Sure, no problem," Harry replied. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the rock. " **Wingardium Leviosa,** " he said with the required twist and flick of his wand. The rock rose up again, and floated back to where it came from. Unknown to any of the biologicals, this was the most fun the rock had had in over a millennium.

"Healing…" Yoda started to say.

"Got it," Sirius interrupted.

"Create light in the darkest of places, we can," Yoda countered.

"First year spell," Sirius responded. " **Lumos,** " he chanted, causing the tip of his wand to light up. "Can you Jedis do this?" he asked before apparating to a spot a few feet behind Yoda and Ahsoka. "Boo!" he said, startling the Force users, causing them to spin around to face him.

Tired of the pissing match between Yoda and Sirius, Ahsoka decided to take charge of the argument. "No we can't, but if we train Harry, he will be able to do this," she said. Ahsoka turned to Yoda and requested, "Can you run me through the final ranged defense test for the Shien form so I can demonstrate it to them?"

Yoda nodded his head, and replied, "Happy to help, I am."

Ahsoka stepped into an open space between the burned out wreck of the arch and her ship. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bit of cloth. "Sirius, would you please blindfold me," she asked. Sirius walked over, took the cloth, and and tied it over her eyes. "Thank you, now you will want to step back," she warned.

Sirius rejoined Harry just as Yoda raised his hand and held it steady above the ground. Three dozen small rocks slowly rose up from the ground and hovered into a circle around Ahsoka. She drew and ignited her two lightsabers, the white blades springing to life with a dual, snap-hiss sound. Ahsoka took up a defensive stance, and then remained motionless until Yoda started the test.

Without warning, one of the stones behind Ahsoka rocketed towards her, fast enough to severely hurt her. Harry was about to run over and knock her down to protect her, but Ahsoka pivoted on the ball of her left foot and easily blocked the stone with her shorter blade. A small, glowing, red hot fragment of the rock was all that was left to fall harmlessly to the ground.

Harry and Sirius stood amazed as the number of stones thrown, and the speed at which they flew at, increased with each round. By the final round, Ahsoka faced over a dozen stones coming at her from all different angles. Her lightsabers left light trails as she spun and performed her deadly dance in the middle of the clearing. When the last stone evaporated after being struck with a lightsaber blade, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers, and took off the blindfold. She looked at Harry, clearing wanting his opinion.

"I'm sold," Harry managed to say after a moment.

"Me too," Sirius chimed in, equally amazed. If those glowing blades could do the same to spells as they did to rocks, Harry would have a tremendous advantage against Moldy-shorts and his Death-munchers.

Yoda nodded his head, and then rested both hands on his walking stick. "But sold on training Harry, I am not," he stated. "Wanting to see his memories I still am," he reminded them.

Sirius looked Harry in the eyes. "This is your decision. Just know that whatever you decide, I'll stand behind you 100 percent," he assured his godson.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Just no laughing at how small and scrawny I was during my first year," he joked before picking up the equipment Yoda had been carrying, and taking them into the ship.

Harry leaned back comfortably in one of the adjustable chairs in the ship's lounge. Ahsoka leaned over him, adjusting the headband that was attached to the neural input cables. Harry tried to keep his thoughts pure as she accidentally brushed his chest with her breasts. Ahsoka was having the same problem as Harry's hand gently grazed the tip of one of her head tails, sending a jolt through her body that ended somewhere the Jedi Council would never approve of.

Ahsoka took in a deep breath to calm herself and looked down into Harry's handsome face. "When we activate the holocron, you will be put into a semi-hypnotic state. You will see the memories, but won't have any emotional reaction to them," she told him. Harry nodded that he understood. Ahsoka stepped back and connected the cables to the central processing core and holo-emitters.

Knowing that Harry was more comfortable with Sirius than Yoda, it had been decided that he would ask the questions that would guide the memories. "Okay Harry, let's start with right before your first year at Hogwarts," he said. Harry went into a dream like state as images of his past were projected in vivid three dimensions above the holo-emitters.

Even Yoda chuckled at the expression on the Dursley's faces when Hagrid knocked down the door on the island shack. They all smiled when Harry met his familiar, Hedwig. Ahsoka gasped in wonder as she saw the beauty of Hogwarts when Harry first laid eyes on her during his boat trip. The three spectators felt their blood race as Harry participated in his first Quidditch match.

Further on in the review, tension filled the ship's lounge as Harry, Hermione, and the dumb red haired kid made it through each of the traps on Harry's way to face off with the possessed professor. Ahsoka wanted to take Harry's hand as he faced the being that killed his parents, and left him with the lightning bolt scar. Her heart broke for the young Harry as he was forced to kill a person for the first time.

After the review of the first year, Yoda motioned for Sirius to pause. The abuse and danger Harry had experienced was enough to make Sirius give off waves of anger that would only lead to the Dark side. "Put away your anger, you should. Change the past, you can not," he suggested. Seeing this didn't really help, Yoda added, "Think instead of helping Harry, you must."

Sirius closed his eyes, and remembered the last time he had became so angry that he went off half-cocked. It had cost him 12 years that could have been spent with Harry. With a deflating sigh, Sirius nodded his head. "You're right, but if we ever get back, I'm punching that old bastard in the nose for endangering not only Harry, but the whole school in hiding that damned stone there," he promised.

Knowing how sanctimonious Yoda could get, Ahsoka jumped into the conversation before the Grand Master could start preaching his version of how a person should lead their lives. "Sounds like a good compromise to me. I think that Stumbledore man deserves much more than just a broken nose," she told them. Sirius was about to correct Ahsoka's pronunciation of the Headmaster's name, but decided he liked her version better.

Near the beginning of the review of Harry's second year, Yoda commented, "Correct I was, handsome being Dobby is," when they first saw the strange little House-elf.

No one knew what to say after they witnessed Harry fight a snake that would would have an easy time of killing a Rancor beast. Ahsoka was amazed at how brave the young man was as he killed the giant serpent with only a metal sword at 12 years old. Sirius' heart was about to burst with a ill feeling combination of pride and horror, as Harry used his last moments before the poison took him to destroy the journal and then try to comfort Ginny Weasley. Even though he knew Harry had survived somehow, Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize had been holding when Faux let one of his life giving tears fall into the wound in Harry's arm.

Harry's third year was mostly uneventful until Sirius revealed himself, and the traitor Pettigrew, in the Shrieking shack. Yoda and Ahsoka shared a stunned look when both Professor Lupin and Sirius changed forms. Yoda frowned in displeasure, while Ahsoka smiled, when Harry and Hermione broke several rules (including those of time itself) to save Buckbeak and Sirius.

The review of the fourth year of Harry's magical schooling started with the Quidditch World Cup. Ahsoka vowed to herself that if she found herself on Harry's planet, she was definitely getting a broom of her own. She knew exactly how Harry felt when no one believed him that he hadn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire. It was how she felt when the Jedi Council, led by Master Yoda, refused to believe that she wasn't responsible for a bombing and murders.

Ahsoka forgot all about her betrayal by the Jedi's when she saw the dragon Harry would have to face during his first task of the tournament. "What nightmare did they conjure that Sith Spawn from?" she blurted out. Again she was amazed at Harry's bravery as he used only his skills (and what she suspected was quite of bit of the Force) to outfly the dragon.

The second task showed Harry's compassion as he broke the rules and saved both the redheaded idiot as well as the female Champion's sibling. The third task again had Harry going out of his way to help others when he could have used their misfortune to gain an advantage. Ahsoka winced in remembered agony when the other Hogwarts Champion was killed. She had seen too many of the Clones she viewed as friends die and knew what it did to the survivors.

Yoda gripped his walking stick so tight it started to shake when he witnessed the ritual to bring Voldemort back to life. He had long feared that Darth Plagueis had come up with a way to cheat death, and now Yoda knew that it was indeed possible. He had no idea if Plagueis had come up with a similar plan, but the thought chilled him to the bone.

The incompetence of the Ministry after the tournament reminded both Yoda and Ahsoka of the Republic Senate before Palpatine took over. When the memories got to part where Harry was put on trial for defending himself and his cousin against creatures that resembled Sith Shades, Yoda called out, "Pause we must!" He stepped closer to the projection, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The memory had frozen on an image of a toad like woman dressed all in pink. "Why female Hutt am I seeing?" he asked aloud.

Ahsoka realized all of the Hutts she had run into were male. She had never seen a female Hutt. While the pink horror in the image was large and truly ugly, she wouldn't make the jump to calling her a Hutt. "Sure she's ugly, but isn't calling her a Hutt a little much?" she asked.

Yoda shook his head. "No. Certain I am. Female Hutt she is," he declared. When he saw Ahsoka's dubious expression, he explained, "Female Hutts, four limbs have they, instead of three. Reason behind why male Hutts find humanoids so attractive it is."

After watching the rest of Harry's fifth year, Ahsoka nodded her head, and stated, "Yep, she's a Hutt all right."

The memories ended at the battle where Sirius and Harry ended up going through the arch. Sirius ran his fingers through his long, black hair. "Well, that was certainly stupid of me. I should never have taunted my crazy cousin like I did. I should have just put the bitch down when I had the chance," he chastised himself.

"Arrogance, the downfall of many including many Jedi, it is," Yoda said softly as Ahsoka gently removed the neural feed from Harry's forehead.

Harry blinked a few times, yawned, and stretched his arms. "Wow, you were right, I really do feel rested," he said.

Yoda shuffled over to stand next to a reclined Harry. He put a small, green hand on the young man's shoulder. "Strong in the Force are you. Teach you I must. Not to, irresponsible it would be," Yoda decreed.

Ahsoka put her hand on Harry's other shoulder. "We both will," she promised. After a moment, both the Jedi and ex-Jedi took their hands off Harry's shoulders. Wanting to lighten the mood and answer a question that would help her decide how to proceed in the future, she asked with a smirk, "So Harry, is Hermione your mate?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well yeah. Her and Ron are both mates of mine," he replied. Sirius' snicker made him realize what Ahsoka was actually asking. Harry's cheeks turned a bright red. "No wait… that's not what I meant. Mate is slang for friend. Hermione, Ron, and I are friends - just friends," he hurriedly explained.

Happy with his revised answer, Ahsoka decided to tease her new friend a bit. "Come on Harry, are you telling me you don't want to kiss Hermione?"

Harry shuddered a bit in revulsion. "Of course not! Kissing Hermione would be like kissing my sister!" Harry protested. Yoda shivered a bit as if the cold winds of Hoth blew down the back of his robe. As quick as it came on, the strange Force premonition was gone, leaving a confused Jedi Master.

Subconsciously standing a little bit closer to Harry, Ahsoka looked over at Sirius. "We can do many wondrous thing with the Force, but I've never even heard of a Jedi being able to change their form at will like you appeared to," she told him.

Happy that there was something else wizard kind could do that Jedi couldn't, Sirius concentrated and shifted into his form of a huge, black Grimm. Ahsoka and Yoda both walked over to touch the black fur to convince themselves that what they were seeing was real. Ahsoka instinctively scratched Padfoot behind his ear, causing his tail to wag happily.

Yoda on the other hand, walked slowly around the huge canine that was taller at the shoulders than Yoda was high. Sensing that Sirius was just a little too smug about things, Yoda decided to "take the piss out of him" as the language download he received from Sirius called it. Yoda stopped by the tail end of the huge, black dog. He reached over and grabbed a pair of somethings at shoulder height that elicited a sharp yelp. Padfoot jumped straight into the air in shock. When he landed, Padfoot spun around and snarled at Yoda, showing all of his sharp teeth.

Yoda chuckled and put both hands on his walking stick in a very non-threatening manner. He turned his head to look at Harry. "Love your pets you do, spay or neuter them you should," he said with mock seriousness and a straight face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter, the Chosen One

Chapter 3

In the standard month following the viewing of Harry's memories, the odd band of people on Dagobah fell into a routine of sorts. Harry and Yoda would get up a few hours before Ahsoka and Sirius. The Jedi Master and his new Padawan would go deep into the swamp to work on physical training as well as honing Harry's already tremendous connection with the force. Around lunch time, they would return and share a meal with the others.

After lunch, Ahsoka would work on teaching the humans the more common languages spoken in the galaxy. Yoda had originally volunteered to teach them, and was slightly miffed at the speed in which the human had said no. "Speak fine I do. Everyone else, incorrectly do they speak," he muttered, and then went off to meditate in his hut. For her part, Ahsoka was amazed at how quickly both wizards picked up new languages. They had finished Basic and had just started working on both Wookie and Twi'lek.

After language lessons, combat styles were taught by Yoda and Ahsoka. Originally, the only student had been Harry, leaving Sirius to his own devices. After a near disastrous fire in the cargo hold resulting from a prank backfiring on him, Sirius was added to the lessons.

****Harry Potter, the Chosen One****

Harry sat cross-legged in a small clearing with his eyes closed. Yoda sat across from him and used the Force to test Harry's mental defenses. Not for the first time, Harry had surprised his teacher in using the Force in a new way to accomplish something. While most Jedis surrounded their minds with impressive, immobile shields, Harry went in the opposite direction. He submerged his mind into the flow of the Force around him. Each time Yoda tried to latch onto one of Harry's thoughts, he would find himself reading the "thoughts" of the rocks and trees near them.

After a fourth unsuccessful try, Yoda opened his eyes. "Good, unable to read your thought I am," he praised. "Your emotions, easy to read they are, but ability to hide them, few Jedis posses," he added. "Now, work on levitating we shall," he told Harry.

Through the Force, Yoda felt Harry's frustration. The loud sigh the young human gave out would have clued in any non-Force sensitive people to his feelings as well. Harry had taken to his Force training like a fish to water, but the ability to levitate things without the use of **Wingardium Leviosa** was still evading him.

Inspiration struck Yoda when he thought about how well Harry was able to feel the Force around him. "Try something different today we shall," he suggested. "Your wand and spell to levitate that rock, I wish," he stated.

"Okay, that's easy," Harry replied as he took out his wand. He pointed the wand at the rock, but before he cast the spell, Yoda put his small, green hand on his arm.

"Close your eyes, and feel your magic you should," Yoda instructed him.

Harry nodded his head, and closed his eyes. He used the Force to pinpoint the rock, and muttered a soft, " **Wingardium Leviosa.** " The rock rose up out of the mud with an easy grace. As he was instructed, Harry observed how it felt to cast the magic, and how the magic felt as it accomplished the task he had asked of it. After a few moments, Harry lowered the rock back into place.

"Feel it did you?" Yoda asked. Harry just nodded his head again. "Good, good. My hand you will hold as the Force to do the same thing I will use," he instructed. When he felt Harry take hold of his hand, Yoda went on by saying, "Close your eyes you will. Reach out with the Force to sense you shall."

Focusing on his teacher, Harry felt the Force flow through him and into the rock. At first, it seemed like the feeling of the spell and just the Force were very different. On close inspection however, Harry saw more and more similarities. It was almost as if they were the same note, just several octaves apart. Magic felt like a note high in the register, while the Force Yoda used felt like a deep bass rumbling. Thinking of the energies like music was the breakthrough Harry was looking for.

Yoda felt the sudden rush of excitement from his pupil. He lowered his out stretched hand and let the rock sink back into the mud. Opening his eyes and taking a few steps back. "Again, raise the rock you shall, but without your wand or spell," he stated.

Harry took in a deep breath to center himself, and closed his eyes. He examined his connection with the Force and realised that while he had an impressive range, he wasn't able to mimic the same low bass tone like Yoda produced. However, he could shift his energies to the lowest end of his personal spectrum. Focusing very hard on the feeling of the Force flowing through him, Harry thought about the rock and lifted it out of the mud. Without opening his eyes, Harry knew he had accomplished his task.

"Yes, yes… strong in the Force you are. But… your aim we must work on," Yoda said from a few feet above Harry. Opening his eyes, Harry was shocked to see not only the rock, but everything Yoda sized and smaller in a ten foot circle around him floating in the air and orbiting him like he was the sun in the center of his own solar system. The shock broke his concentration causing everything, including Yoda to fall to the ground. "Waaaaahhh!" Yoda exclaimed as he fell behind a bush.

"Yoda, are you alright?" Harry asked as he quickly rose to his feet. He wasn't expecting the aged Jedi Master to chuckle in response.

"Same problem as a youngling I had," Yoda explained. "Easy to fix it is. Point your hand at what you wish to move you should. Much better aim you will receive," he said warmly. After a second, Yoda frowned and wrinkled his nose. He sniffed the air a few times, and then turned his head to look at the back of his pants and robe. "Odds I wonder, likelihood of picking same clearing that Padfoot uses as a restroom I did," he muttered with a grimace. Without another word, the small, green alien stripped out of his robe and pants. He handed them to Harry and ordered, "Wash these you will when return to the ship we shall."

Harry took the clothes and just stood there, blinking as his brain tried to reboot. Yoda noticed the expression on the human's face and asked, "What? Never seen another in their underclothes have you?"

"You're wearing boxers," Harry managed to say, stating the obvious. The boxers in question were blue with little green lightsabers printed on them.

Yoda looked down at his boxers. "Yes, boxers I wear. Briefs to constricting do I find them. Room for the 'satellites' to orbit I prefer," he explained and swiveled his hips to get his point across. He stopped rotating his hips and pointed to the leather harness Ahsoka had whipped up in the ship's workshop. "Ride back to the ship you will give me," he ordered.

****Harry Potter, the Chosen One****

While Harry and Yoda were training out in the swamp, Sirius and Ahsoka were puttering around the ship's workshop. Ahsoka was using the time to machine new parts the ship desperately needed. Being the Padawan of a mechanical genius had taught her how to cobble together things they needed from seemingly unrelated parts. She was confident she would have a hyperspace motivator with twice the capacity of the original in a few days.

Sirius was busy with tooling one of the ship's blaster pistols into more of a tube shape. He had taken to the blaster as soon as he saw how quickly it spat out destructive beams of energy. He was able to get off four or five shots in the time it took him to get off one **Bombarda** spell. The problem was he couldn't hit the broadside of a castle with the blaster configured as it was currently. Back when he was an auror, Sirius had held the title of best marksman with his wand three years running. He hoped the new shape would make it easier for him to aim and bring him back to the level he was used to working at.

Sighing, Sirius sat up straight and arched his back. After a few more pops than he would like to admit, his back felt better. Taking this as a sign to take a break, he looked around the workshop. He still had no idea what half of the machines were for. Picking one at random, Sirius pointed at it and asked, "Hey Ahsoka, what does that machine do?"

Ahsoka looked up from her disassembled motivator. "That's a micro-engraver," she answered. Seeing the blank look on his face, she added, "It writes really, really small."

"Okay, so what's it used for?" Sirius pressed. A glimmer of an idea was starting to form in his head.

"It's used to mark property so it can be identified without marring the aesthetic of the item. The markings can only be read with a microscope. It can also be used to etch new circuit pathways on a microchip," she explained.

Sirius' smile started to get larger as his idea gained more substance. "What does it use to etch with it?" he inquired.

"All micro-engravers use tips of crystalline phrikite. It will cut just about anything save phrik alloy itself," Ahsoka responded.

Sirius was nearly vibrating with excitement. All magical runes had to be etched with a crystal, and a rune's efficiency was directly related to its size. The smaller the rune, the less magic was lost to resistance. That was why the Marauders always had Moony etch the runes they were using since he had small, compact, almost feminine handwriting. The thought of being able to write runes smaller than the eye could see was like an early Yule present for him.

"Show me how it works," Sirius begged.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not right now. I'm in the middle of working on the ship's hyperspace-motivator," she replied. Sirius gave Ahsoka his best puppy dog eyes, which coming from a dog animagus, were especially potent. Ahsoka threw her arms up in the air. "Fine, you win. Come over, here and I'll show you," she ordered.

After turning the machine on, Ahsoka picked up the stylus and handed it to Sirius. "You draw what you want on this tablet, and it shows up on the screen here. You can make changes by pressing the drawing button here and the erase button here. When you are satisfied with what you drew, you press this button, and the machine etches it using the arm over there," she instructed.

Sirius ran over to the waste bin, and picked out a small bit of metal he had cut off the blaster he was working on. He put the scrap metal on the engraving mount, and used the stylus to draw out a simple **Lumos** rune with a connecting set of runes that would trigger the primary one when someone touched the metal.

Ahsoka looked over Sirius' shoulders in curiosity. Thanks to her language download from Harry, she knew how to read and write english. The symbols Sirius was drawing were definitely not letters or numbers. She would almost think they were nonsense scribbles if Sirius hadn't been so focused on making sure they were connected in a specific way.

When he was satisfied with his simple rune array, Sirius pressed the etch button. In less than a second, and with movements almost too small to notice, the phrikite tipped etcher carved his runes into the metal. When it was done, Sirius nodded his head towards the scrap metal. "Pick it up," he suggested.

Ahsoka was so shocked that the metal lit up like a torch when she touched it, she dropped it on the floor. As soon as it left her hand, the light went away.

"Woohoo! Who's your doggy? Who's your doggy?" Sirius chanted, spinning around in celebration.

Ahsoka picked up the metal again, and continued to hold it after it lit up. Her eyes grew wide when she felt a glimmer of the type of Force Sirius and Harry called magic. The light was sustained not by electricity, but by life energy that made up the universe. The implications of what she was witnessing were mind boggling. She was brought back to the here and now by Sirius talking.

"Ahsoka, I need you to do me a favor. Please don't tell Harry what we discovered today. I want to make him a present, and I want it to be a surprise for him. On my honor as a Marauder, I promise that it won't be a prank, and Harry will absolutely love it," he requested.

"Sure, Sirius," Ahsoka assured him. Her eyes lost focus for a moment before she said, "Harry and Yoda are on their way back to the ship. I need to go since it's my turn to make lunch."

Sirius looked at her with an impressed expression. "I still can't get over how cool it is that you can sense other Jedis from so far away. I would have killed to be able to sense other wizards when we were out past curfew," he told her.

Ahsoka turned quickly and headed to the galley before Sirius could notice the tips of her head tails blush. She didn't want to explain that for some reason, she could sense Harry's presence much clearer, and from a much greater distance, than she could Yoda's. Thinking of some of the more erotic dreams she had of the handsome young man caused her tail tips to blush even more.

While they were sitting down for lunch, Sirius looked over at Harry and said, "I've started reading the holo-news to help me get a better grasp of Basic. I find the personals section of the want-ads interesting. One of the ads I came across was from a Wookie cargo-master looking to meet someone in one of the various spaceports on Alderaan. I suppose you could say she was a Wookie for love in Alderaan places."

Harry groaned, and levitated a spray bottle of water out of the kitchen. When it was directly in front of Sirius' still grinning face, Harry used the Force to squeeze the trigger and spray his godfather in the face. "Bad dog- no puns at the table!" he jokingly chastised.

****Harry Potter, the Chosen One****

A few more weeks passed with Harry progressing through his training at a frightening pace. He had worked through most of the lightsaber forms using Yoda's lightsaber for practice. Harry finally decided to focus on the Shien form and was quickly becoming Ahsoka's equal in the form. Her skills in the two lightsaber form, Jar'Kai, was still far beyond him.

The day had come for Harry to show his expertise in the Shien form, a balance of quick attacks and blocks used to deflect blaster bolts. Like he had seen Ahsoka do his second day on Dagobah, Harry had Sirius tie a blindfold over his eyes. When he sensed that Sirius had stepped far enough away, Harry ignited Yoda's lightsaber. Like Ahsoka had, Harry managed to block every stone thrown at him. After the final stone was vaporized, Sirius sent a volley of stinging hexes at his godson.

Feeling the attack through the Force, Harry spun around and deflected the spells with the glowing, green blade. He twisted his wrist slightly, and sent the last stinging hex back at Sirius. Unfortunately for Sirius, the stinging hex caught him square in his non-neutered parts. The attack was over with the spell caster curled into a fetal position, with silent tears streaming down his face.

Harry took off the blindfold, and raced over to his godfather's side. "Sirius, are you okay?" he asked.

When he could finally breath, Sirius sat up, but kept both hands over his still aching groin. "I'll be fine in a few moments," he assured Harry. "I'm just really glad I was throwing stinging hexes instead of cutting charms at you," he managed to joke. "On the plus side, we now know a lightsaber can block a spell," he added.

Ahsoka waited until after Harry stood up from his godfather before she rushed over, and gave him a celebratory hug. When neither participant looked like they were willing to end the embrace, Yoda cleared his throat loudly. Harry and Ahsoka each took a somewhat embarrassed step back from each other. Turning her head so that only Yoda could see her face, the young Togruta stuck out her tongue at the ancient Jedi Master.

After completion of the Shien trials, the group had taken to shortening their combat training in favor of Sirius instructing Harry in the art of becoming an animagus. The meditation techniques of the Jedi proved far more efficient than the techniques the Marauders had come up with on their own. Ahsoka sat in on the training and after a few more weeks managed to master the initial transformation before Harry. Her animagus form turned out to be an Akul, a huge, orange furred, four legged predator from her homeworld of Shili. To Harry, her animagus form looked like a giant version of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, complete with the bobbed tail.

The day after Ahsoka had mastered her transformation, Ahsoka watched as Harry sat still, his legs crossed beneath him. She smiled when Sirius walked up to stand next to her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed sentient company, and now thought of their small band as a family. Yoda was the stodgy, old grandfather with Sirius being the crazy uncle who was fun to have around. That left Harry - the young man she secretly wished would be her lifemate.

Sirius pointed towards Harry, and whispered excitedly, "Look, his form is starting to blur. I think he's about to change!"

Deep within his own consciousness, Harry felt himself whisked away to another realm beyond the physical. A voice that came from everywhere muttered softly, "Ahh, another one comes to us seeking to add another aspect to themselves."

Harry looked around at the softly glowing, blue mist. "Where am I?" he asked.

A different voice from the first answered, "The animagus choosing realm, of course."

"Sirius and Ahsoka never mentioned this place during our lessons," Harry said.

The first voice stated, "Of course they didn't. All memories of this place are wiped away after a animagus leaves here."

"Now, let's have a look at you, Harry Potter, shall we, " the second voice suggested. "Ahhh, even though you were subjected to a horribly abusive childhood, you have retained a gentle, kind spirit," it noted.

"You are also inquisitive with a love of flying," the first voice added. "I think we know exactly which form to give you," it said, obviously pleased with the decision.

The second voice chimed in with, "I agree. Have fun with your new body, Harry!"

Harry blinked his eyes, and couldn't quite place why he felt he had just journeyed somewhere and returned. He opened his eyes when he heard Sirius mutter, "Huh… never saw that coming." Craining his neck, Harry looked up into his godfather's face, which was now much higher than he was used to.

Ahsoka knelt down to look at Harry. He was now a small animal with soft, gray fur covering most of his body. His face had a brown stripe that started at the top of his head and ended at his small, pink nose. Harry looked down at his small paws, and then turned his head to look at his large, fluffy gray tail. With a " _chitter-chitter-squeak_ ," Harry smacked his forehead with a tiny paw. With his paw in front of his face, Harry tilted his head to look at the fold of skin that ran from his wrist to ankle.

"Take it easy, Harry," Sirius chided. "You're not just a squirrel, you're a Pteromys volans!" Harry put his tiny hands on his furry hips and gave Sirius a sceptical look. "Trust me when I tell you that nothing fascinates a dog more than a squirrel, and it sort of bled over into my human form. I've read just about everything I could find on squirrels. You are most definitely a Pteromys volans, or more commonly known as a Siberian flying squirrel," he pronounced. When Harry still looked at him skeptically, Sirius said, "Here let me show you."

Sirius had his wand out in a flash and quickly muttered, " **Wingardium Leviosa**." Harry found himself lifted several meters into the air before the spell suddenly shut off. Reacting on instinct, Harry stretched out his arms and legs and used the now taught skin to glide. Using his tail as a rudder, he angled his path so he would land in Ahsoka's outstretched arms.

Ahsoka gently rubbed the fur on the top of Harry's head. "All I can tell you about your new form is that you're adorable," she said. Harry leaned into her hand, and thought that maybe being a squirrel wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Ahsoka, put Harry back down so he can change back into a human. I've got a surprise for him that I've waiting until he completes his animagus transformation to give him," Sirius said.

The gray squirrel blurred, and then shifted form back into a human. Harry looked at Ahsoka, and saw she was trying very hard to hide a smile. The tips of her head tails were as red as a Weasley's hair. "I forgot to focus on bringing my clothes back with me, didn't I," Harry muttered.

"Yep," Sirius managed to choke out before he broke out in laughter.

Unable to meet Ahsoka's eyes, Harry scurried back to the ship to grab one of the spare flight suits he had found in the closet of his room. Ahsoka was pleased to see that the backside of the young human was attractive as the front side. The months of physical training with her and Yoda had really paid off for Harry. ' _You could bounce a cred-chip off that butt,'_ she thought happily to herself. Not for the first time, Ahsoka was glad that Togruta and Humans had very similar genitalia.

When Harry made it back outside, Ahsoka had regained control of her head tails and Sirius was hiding something behind his back. She was surprised at the look of overwhelming joy in Harry's eyes as Sirius presented him a broom made from a tree branch and dried grasses from the edge of the marsh. The stiff, dry grasses at the end were held on by coil of copper tied tightly around it. The branch had been polished to give it a warm, brown shine.

Ahsoka wondered what difference in human culture could cause a young man to get so excited about a cleaning tool. Her answer came when Harry put the broom between his legs, and smoothly rose a few feet off of the ground. Like the light emitting metal Sirius had created, the broom was flying powered by only the Force.

Harry let out a whoop of joy before he shot to the edge of the clearing and started weaving his way between trees. Wanting to join him in the fun, Ahsoka called out, "Hold on a minute, Harry. I'll join you." She walked over to the ship, and pressed a series of buttons near the cargo ramp. A panel slid open, and a speeder bike was lowered out of the belly of the ship.

After checking to make sure the power cells were fully charged, Ahsoka mounted the metal contraption and fired it up. She gently pressed the accelerator with the tip of her foot, and eased along side Harry. With a mischievous smirk, she challenged, "Try and keep up, Harry." Ahsoka pressed harder on the accelerator, and shot off into the swamp. With another shout of joy, Harry leaned into his broom and gave chase.

After playing tag for over an hour, Harry motioned with his hand that he was going to go higher. He wanted to get above the tree canopy. Ahsoka nodded and followed as Harry wove his way around branches on his way upwards.

Eventually they finally broke through the leaves to see clear sky all around them. Ahsoka closed her eyes, and reveled in the feeling of sunlight on her skin again. She was so focused on the sensual, warm feeling, she didn't notice the swamp mynock until it had already attached itself to her speeder bike's power cells. Trusting in the Force, Ahsoka pushed away from the bike right before the power inversion caused the repulsors to overload and explode.

As she fell back towards the swamp, Ahsoka calculated her odds of survival. If she managed to hit water, there was a good chance her Jedi healing abilities would keep her alive. Granted she would have to spend a couple of weeks in a bacta tank, but she would still be alive. If she hit dry land, no amount of healing could bring her back from the dead.

Ahsoka's fears were justified as she realized she could see dry land below her through the branches. Small twigs snapped as she fell through them. Louder snaps came from behind her, so Ahsoka rolled over to see Harry speeding down through the branches like a bowcaster bolt. As fast as she was falling, Harry was gaining on her quickly.

Mixed feelings tore through Ahsoka when Harry wrapped one of his strong arms around her. Part of her felt safe and secure in his arms, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. The other part of her cursed Harry, because her montrals told her how close they were to the ground and Harry would only end up dieing with her. All rational thoughts left her as she passed out from sudden, tremendous, and unexpected g-forces.

Harry saw Ahsoka kick away from her speeder bike right before it exploded, taking the weird winged thing with it. He pushed down on the front of the broom, and leaned forward to gain even more speed. Branches tore at his skin and flight suit as he raced downwards. He managed to wrap his right arm around Ahsoka's waist before he pulled up at the last second. His shoulder felt like it was going to tear away from its socket, but he held onto Ahsoka with a death drip despite the pain. In a move that would give Oliver Wood wet dreams for years, Harry managed to pull out of the dive, only brushing away the top layer of soil with the brush at the back of the broom before they were headed upwards again.

Ahsoka regained consciousness to find herself sitting backwards on Harry's broom with her face resting against his chest. They were motionless, hovering about midway up through the rainforest that covered Dagobah. Both of Harry's arms were wrapped protectively around her torso. Without thinking about it, Ahsoka wrapped her around him and brought her lips to his.

After an electrifying first kiss, Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "I hope I don't have to something like that for every kiss," he teased. With a brief thought of Yoda and the Council's rules about relationships, Ahsoka pulled Harry in closer for a second kiss, the Jedi rules be damned. She wanted to make sure he knew they were free for the asking, as long as the person asking was him.


End file.
